


two dumb stoners

by john_lennon_was_hecking_hot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 420 Fest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Modern Era, Trippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot/pseuds/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot
Summary: Zuko groans.Why the fuck does he have to have a crush on such an idiot?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. ...school is lame, sokka is a dramatic piece of shit

Sokka sits down next to him while still rambling.

__

‘I mean seriously Aang, I had all A’s in English last year but now I’m barely passing. Bumi is hands down the  _ worst _ fucking teacher we’ve ever had. I can’t understand anything he’s saying like  _ ever!’ _

He bites the ruby apple that he’s holding and throws his binder on the lunch table.

Aang sits down opposite to them and next to Katara.

A sigh escapes Sokka’s lips.

‘Hi Zuko’

Zuko smiles at him, a bit shyly.

‘Hey’

His hair is a bit more messy than it usually is. 

‘Who do you have English with?’

‘Mrs Sela’

Sokka groans and tilts his head back.

‘This is such bullshit! How come you get the chill teacher and I get the old crazy weirdo.’

He puts his head on the table.

His hair pools around him.

_ It’s getting long. _

Zuko thought about growing his own hair out for a while but decided against it since it was hard to manage - even while short.

‘Come on, he can’t be that bad. Doesn’t Toph have classes with him as well? I’m pretty sure she even called him  _ cool _ at one point.’

Sokka turns his head around to properly look at Zuko. 

_ He’s pouting. _

‘But I’m almost  _ failing  _ Zuko.’

‘Well, can I somehow make you feel better?’

Sokka instantly grins and  _ winks. _

‘Sure you can sweetheart.’

Zuko’s heart stops for a moment (at least he’s pretty fucking sure it does because it really does feel like it).

He feels his face warm up so he punches Sokka’s arm,  _ hard. _

‘Ouch’

Sokka’s pouting again.

‘You’ve brought this onto yourself asshole.’

‘Touché.’

Sokka looks him up and down slowly and smiles lazily.

‘My oh dearest Zuko… how do you feel about skipping the next period to smoke behind the bleachers?’

He looks so mischievous.

Zuko snorts.

‘Behind the bleachers? Dude why not like.. in your car or I don’t know, literally anywhere else?’

‘Just wanted to sound cool, we can go to my house if you’d prefer that princess Zuko.’

Zuko rolls his eyes.

‘You are  _ so  _ fucking dramatic.’

‘Or maybe you’re just not dramatic enough.’

Sokka gets up and grabs his binder from the table.

‘Guys, we’re skipping. See you all later!’

Katara stops mid sentence. She grimaces.

‘Sokka… again? I’m not covering for you this time. If dad finds out it’s all on you.’ 

‘Yeah sure, anyways we have to go. Bye!’

He grabs Zuko’s hand.

He barely manages to get all of his stuff before he’s being dragged towards the exit.


	2. trippy sokka... sleepy sokka...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soka's a dumbass.
> 
> Zuko's there to help - as always.

He’s walking towards the Spanish classroom when out of nowhere a very panicked looking Sokka emerges from the hallway and grabs his arm.

__

He’s tugging him towards the bathrooms.

__

‘Hello to you too Sokka.’

__

‘Right yeah. Wait. Gotta… shit! This is so bad. So very fucking bad. Gotta tell you something.’

__

He opens the door leading to the bathroom.

__

Sokka lets him go and instead busies himself with checking every single stall.

__

Zuko frowns at that.

__

‘Dude, what’s wrong? You’re kinda freaking me out.’

__

Sokka exhales loudly and properly looks at Zuko.

__

His mouth opens in schock.

__

‘Sokka your pupils are kinda fucking huge, what the fuck did you do?’

__

‘I might’ve accidentally taken a 250 tab instead of a 100.’

__

Zuko can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. And then another, and-

__

‘Are you seriously fucking laughing at me right now? That’s honestly so cruel.’

__

‘It’s just-’

__

He’s laughing again.

__

‘Great. Thank you for being so  _ understanding _ .’

Zuko tries to stifle the laughs and stands closer to Sokka.

‘Why the fuck did you even think tripping in school would be a good idea?’

Sokka opens his eyes wide.

_ They’re so very blue. _

‘I don’t know man! I just… thought it would be funny? I’m not even sure what went through my head.’

Zuko laughs again.

‘You should definitely go home.’

Sokka looks away and grimaces.

‘My dad’s home. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to drive.’

Zuko sighs.

_ Sokka’s so dense sometimes. _

‘Alright. I’ll take you to mine. Come on.’

He grabs Sokka’s arm and tugs.

‘Really? But what about your uncle?’

He’s staring at Zuko expectantly.

‘We’ll tell him we’re doing a mental health day or some shit like that. He’ll understand.’

Sokka smiles at him warmly. 

‘You’re the best Zuko, thank you.’

  
  
  
*** * ***   
  
  
  
  


Zuko’s sprawled out on his bed while Sokka’s admiring the plants in his room.

‘They’re so pretty. So green.’

Sokka turns to him and grins.

There’s a slight blush on his cheeks.

Zuko smiles back at him and closes his eyes.

_ I could go for a nap right now. _

The bed dips next to him.

He opens his eyes but before he gets to actually register what’s happening he’s got a very warm Sokka sneaking his arms around his waist.

His hair is tickling his nose. 

_ It smells so nice. _

Sokka moves around for a bit before he gets comfortable enough to stay still.

Zuko puts one of his hands in the boy’s hair and the other one on his back.

He starts gently, almost absently playing with his hair.

Sokka lets out a little sigh and pushes his head deeper into the space between Zuko’s shoulder and his neck.

‘Is it okay if I fall asleep?’

He’s mumbling but he’s close enough that Zuko can hear what he’s saying. 

‘Yes, ‘course.’

Sokka plants a small kiss on his skin.

_ Oh. _

‘You’re seriously the best.'

  
  



	3. snowball fight 	ε=ε=┌( >_<)┘

Sokka throws a snowball right in his face.

__

‘Sokka!’

__

He can hear Aang laughing in the distance.

__

Zuko’s wiping the snow off of his eyes when he gets hit with  _ another one. _

He growls and opens his eyes.

Sokka’s cheeks are flushed and he’s grinning like the asshole he is. 

He wipes his hands on the blue sweater he’s wearing today. 

Zuko squints at him.

Somewhere next to him Katara sighs,  _ rather loudly. _

Zuko takes a step forward.

‘You’re dead Sokka.’

His expression immediately changes.

Zuko takes off and (mind you) he does track so, _ like there’s no fucking way Sokka will get away.  _

Zuko catches up to him in about 10 seconds and decides  _ fuck it  _ and throws himself and Sokka onto the snow.

They hit the ground with a thud.

Zuko straddles him and pulls his arms behind him.

Sokka has his cheek pressed up against the snow which  _ must _ hurt but, for the record, the fucker deserves it.

‘Take a guy to dinner first,  _ my god.’ _

Sokka whines and even in this position Zuko can see the pout forming on his face. 

‘Zuzuuu’

‘ _ What? _ You want to negotiate now? I don’t think you’re in the position to do so.’

‘I’ll do anything you want! I swear!’

Zuko considers the offer for a second.

‘My cheek’s about to like.. freeze off Zuko. Honeybun. Sugarpie. Sunshine. Please oh dearest, let me go.’

Zuko chuckles slightly.

He feels his face warming up. From the cold. Obviously.  _ Right. _

‘You’re buying me lunch for a week straight Sokka.’

With that he lets go of his arms and gets up.

Sokka’s cheek is  _ really _ red.

He pokes it and groans.

‘I can’t even feel it!’

Zuko smiles slightly and reaches out to pull him off the ground.

Sokka’s trembling.

‘Where do you have your jacket Sokka?’

‘Left it at home?’

It comes out more like a question than an answer.

Zuko sighs and pulls off his own.

‘I can’t take it, you’re gonna be cold.’

Sokka’s frowning. 

It’s pretty adorable.

‘I have a turtleneck, a t-shirt and a hoodie on, I’ll manage. I don’t want you to catch a cold.’

Sokka smiles at him warmly.

‘Thanks Zuko.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks eee...........  
> in my defense i'm trying my best :<<
> 
> this is supposed to be happening when they're walking to Sokka's car after school  
> i suck at chapter names and summaries uhhh

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new work yaaay
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this!!


End file.
